The Journy of The new Dog Beast
by unibbie
Summary: it is a mystery of sesshomaru's new companion. she is  connected to many things that give answers to unknown ideas. this story is set i guess in the middle of the inuyasha journey. sorry if not a good summary :


This is my very first fan fiction I am so happy that I get to do this

Oh I'm so happy to say this: the anime inuyasha doesn't belong to me nor does inuyasha's hot brother sesshomaru. (But, aminako does belong to be I made her up)*sigh* maybe in my drams I could have that pleasure. Here goes nothing

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_**Flash Back**_

As I look to the sky I feel the breeze through my hair. My name is Aminako, I look like a 20 year but I am actually about 1,400 years old, I am an inuyouki and it is the first time my master has let me out of the tower I live in. I was captured and taken away from my family when I looked to be 9 years old and thought about running away but, I always got caught and would get beaten for it. I have so far given up and wonder what will happen in the future. It is a miracle that I am still a virgin and pure in every way possible even in words I have never cursed and yet I have been befallen to this life. Dear kami's up in the heavens what do you have planned for me?

**I am a demon, but a doll**

**I need feelings, yet I am not worthy to have love.**

**Physically alive, but not mentally ready to live.**

**I am a painting trapped in a rusted frame.**

**The cold skin of a statue.**

**Like a stuffed bird**

**Killed and set for display. **

**I wonder on whose display I will be placed on next**

"UGH" I heard a pained scream off in the distance. I went to see what was happing and regretted that choice. We were under attack and the enemy had sliced off my master's head. They saw me and started to chase me into the forest to the west. They shot arrows at me and got me at different points in my body. When I finally got away I was so tired and laid down to rest on a tree. I woke up some time later to the small voice of a child "miss please wake up rin knows that you are ok" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to see a little girl around the age of 8 "who are you cutie? I asked with a heartwarming smile. The little girl gave me a toothless grin that was so cute "my name is rin pretty lady rin saw you lying here and saw the blood rin wanted to make sure pretty lady was alright" "thank you rin you are a nice little girl my name is Aminako or you can call me ami ok" I said smiling at her "ok ami-neechan" "RIN you impotent child where are you?" I heard a shrill voice call. "Rin is over here master jaken" the little girl yield. After a while a wired green toad with a two headed staff came to our area he looked at me and said "rin there you are what are you doing here with this piece of trash" "don't call ami-neechan that she is rin's new friend" rin yield at the toad "whatever you stupid child lets go lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us" rin stood her ground and the toad saw this. He went to hit her with his staff but I caught it and growled at him "don't hurt someone I know" I said and kicked the toad far away "thanks ami-neechan rin was going to get hurt" rin smiled "your welco . . . " before I could finish I sensed the men that were after me. I grabbed rin and covered her with my body and got shot in the back with another arrow 'I thought I lost these guys' rin was screaming and I had to calm her down or the men would know I had someone with me "rin listen to me you're going to be alright I just need you to be quiet ok" "but ami-neechan is hurt" "I'll be ok just stay quiet" "rin will stay quiet" as she finished a couple men came out "hey guys I found the girl that escaped" he came over and tried to move me but I growled at him "wow we got ourselves a feisty one" one man said "I love feisty women" his comrade said. Again they tried to get me to move but I resisted but soon after a while they got me away from rin "nooo!" I screamed as they saw rin "hey men there is a little girl here think she'll make a good slave?" one man said as they grabbed her roughly off the ground "no let rin go HELP LOARD SESSHOMARU" rin yield and I saw as a white light came out of nowhere and attacked the men around me and rin. "No one touches what belongs to this sesshomaru" the mysterious man said before killing the men. He turned and looked over rin "rin what did this sesshomaru tell you" "you said not to go away from master jaken" "that's right now where is he" . . . . I listened as they were taking and guessed that this man was rin's care taker I slowly I got and limped over to them. "Sorry but I kicked him away from her it was not her fault it is mine" I said in a week voice "why did you dispose of this sesshomaru's follower?" the man asked in an iced voice. I didn't back down and looked him in the eyes "he was going to cause harm to rin and I couldn't let that happen" "rin lets go" he turned to leave but rin didn't follow him when the man named as sesshomaru say this he gave her a questioned look. "rin doesn't want to leave ami-neechan hurt she protected rin when the bad men came" sesshomaru looked me over and said "come with me this sesshomaru will help you since you protected my ward" I slowly followed him.

After a while of walking we settled camp and sesshomaru came over to me and cleaned my wounds. I stayed a few for my wounds to heal and play with rin, me and rin got closer together. I guess lord sesshomaru saw this and let me travel with him in order to keep rin happy. Even though sesshomaru acts like a cold blooded killer he has a soft spot for rin and I can always see it in his eyes. "women this sesshomaru wants to know of your origins this sesshomaru is very curious" he stated in his usual stoic mask I decided to answer since it is the first time he has talked to me in a while "well to start my name is Aminako and I am an inuyouki, I don't know what my last name is or much of my past but when I was 8 I was stolen from my family and sold as a slave I guess and have been since I meet you, rin, and jaken" (jaken came bake in bruises and crying after a few days) sesshomaru's expression didn't really change but I did see a flicker in his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you some questions as well?" he looked at me and nodded saying "Hn" "well lord sesshomaru what is your origins? I don't know much because with my old master I was kept in the dark. I would like to know as much as you want to tell me." He didn't answer for a while before saying "this sesshomaru is lord and ruler of the western lands. My father was lord inutoshio he died when my filthy half-breed brother was born. He travels this land with a human miko but, this sesshomaru doesn't know much because I try to stay away from him. I got my sword tenseiga from my father's fang it is a sword of healing but, I want the tessaiga the fight sword of earth. My filthy sibling has it. When this sesshomaru went to get the tessaiga I meet my brother and his wench. We fought and as you can see he got the sword and cut off my arm in the process. Before he could kill me tenseiga transported me to safety and ending up someplace where I meet rin. She was killed by wolfs and I brought her back to life. She has followed this sesshomaru since then." Once he was done I was still taking everything in there is some things I would like to know but, I would have to ask lord sesshomaru's brother. I sighed and made my decision "lord sesshomaru could you take me to your brother so I could ask him some questions?

-Here is my first chapter I hope you like it. If there is anything that needs to be changed then tell me even though it is my first fan fiction you can be harsh that way I can make the next one even better ;-)


End file.
